


If It's Not Porn, Why Are We Naked?

by quiet__tiger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Jack gets Ianto to pose for some pictures with him.





	If It's Not Porn, Why Are We Naked?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal as "Photo Shoot" on Feb. 18th, 2009.

“No, Jack.”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.”

“No, Jack.”

“But you know you like to show off…” Jack tried to turn up his sexy vibes.

Ianto wasn’t having any of it. “I wear multilayer suits every day. What part of that says that I’m showing off?”

Jack just gave Ianto a Look and moved closer, and knew he was winning when he heard Ianto suck in a breath. “You look so good in them,” he murmured, “and they show off everything to advantage even while hiding it. If you came into work wearing less, I don’t think we’d get any work done.”

“Pity, that. Though the others might have something to say about it.”

“Don’t think about them. This is about you, and me, and that bed.” He stroked his fingers down Ianto’s tie. “And that camera.”

“Exactly—”

Jack continued to murmur. “Do this for me, and I’ll make it up to you. In any. Way. You want.”

“Because you don’t already give me most things I want.” That was said with a bit of a leer.

Pouting, Jack answered, “I just wanted to do something different. Special. Lasting.”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto answered, “You do this with every lover, don’t you?”

“Only the cute ones.”

“You do this with every lover, don’t you.”

“Hey. Only the cute ones I like, and who I want to remember.”

That comment brought a bit of a pall over the conversation, but then Jack could see Ianto wavering. He leaned into Ianto and said against his ear, “Anything you want. You know how flexible I am.” He pulled back to accompany that statement with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Enough that it’s good you’re immortal, for risk of snapping important pieces off.” A beautiful Welsh eyebrow rose. “If this is that important to you, then fine. But no nudity.” Jack stuck out his lower lip. “No. Nothing full frontal.”

“Well then! Let’s get to it.”

Finally. Jack had wanted to do a set of boudoir photos with Ianto for weeks, months even. He liked keeping pictures of his lovers, and what better way than in a studio by a professional? Not that he didn’t have amateur photos of Ianto secreted away in his quarters, but this way every single shot was guaranteed to be perfect.

Already hard in anticipation, Jack nudged Ianto towards the door. “Don’t worry. Everything is completely professional. She’s going to guide us and take shots, and it’ll all be over before we know it.”

“ _She_?”

“Best in the business.” In this decade, anyway. “Come on.”

Jack introduced Ianto to Dahlia, an action that made Ianto blush. It was nice to know that after everything he’d been through, a pretty girl seeing him naked still embarrassed him. Dahlia smiled at them both, then led them into the studio.

“See, Ianto? Isn’t this nice?” The bedding was dark blue, and the pillows on top were blue with various green and gold designs. The lights weren’t yet dimmed, but the room still had a cozy air to it.

“It’s… Adequate.”

“Show some vim, Ianto!”

“Vim, sir.”

“Vigor, verve, enthusiasm!” He couldn’t help but be excited at both of them naked, exposed, and being watched.

He knew Ianto only needed some prodding, no matter how stubborn he was being right now.

“If you insist.”

Dahlia smiled. “I see what you mean, Jack. We’ll relax him.” She went over to a minibar, opened it, and came back with a tiny bottle of brandy. “Drink this. It’ll help.”

Ianto shot Jack a glare that clearly said, ‘I will kill you over and over, and enjoy it thoroughly each time,’ but he took the bottle and upended it, finishing the amber liquid in a few swallows.

Pointing out the camera, lights, and set, Dahlia went through the routine. A series of photos in which both men would gradually undress, or whatever arrangement they preferred, ending with a relaxed, post-coital shot. Not that there’d be sex, but that would be the impression.

Jack expected Ianto to make a comment about Jack getting whatever he wanted, but he was just staring pensively at the bed. Jack walked over to him, wrapping him arms around him from behind. “It’ll be fun. But if you really, really don’t want to do this, then we won’t. I won’t force you.”

Breathing deeply, Ianto answered, “No, you want it. And I want to give it to you. Provided you come through later.”

Against his ear, Jack whispered, “Through, on, in, whatever you prefer.” He pressed the side of his face against Ianto’s and squeezed him tight. They both jerked at the click of a camera shutter.

“You’re hot together. And you’re both fully dressed. This is going to be a fantastic shoot.”

“See? We’re already stars.”

As Jack expected, things started off slowly as the shoot progressed from a slight application of make-up to simple contact to more intimate touches on the bed. To help loosen things up, Jack did what came naturally: he flirted ridiculously. Dahlia’s relaxed manner helped both Jack and Ianto relax further, and Jack enjoyed watching her smile as she interacted with them both.

Embraces became kissing became undressing, Jack’s hands wrapped in Ianto’s tie, Ianto sliding off Jack’s braces and greatcoat, both of them unbuttoning each other’s shirts, hands on each other’s zippers. _In_ each other’s trousers. Jack got a little too friendly at that point and Ianto hissed deliciously into his mouth.

Jack kissed him, tongue tracing his lips, and he wished the camera was able to capture Ianto’s shiver. “You okay?”

Ianto squeezed Jack’s hip in answer.

Jack _knew_ Ianto only needed time. He might not be quite as uninhibited as Jack, not many people were, but he liked to show off. He’d been surprisingly adventurous in bed before long, which made him that much more tantalizing.

There were a few more shots in their current state of undress, and then Dahlia directed them to strip further, losing their shirts entirely. They got more horizontal at that point, alternating between Jack on top and Ianto on top, and even without his hand in Ianto’s trousers he’d know he was hard. And why not? This was all just extended foreplay, and 51st century pheromones only worked better after prolonged exposure under such circumstances.

They weren’t supposed to have sex or come, but Jack would be damned if there wasn’t some sort of orgasm before all this was over. Barring that, immediately afterwards.

Getting into the mood even further, and unable to resist half-naked Ianto, Jack kissed him again and slid his knee in between his legs. Dahlia barked, “Jack! These are sexy photos, not pornography!”

“You sure it can’t be both?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Her tone of voice made it sound more like, ‘Absolutely so long as we’re on the clock, but afterwards I’d be happy to watch.’

“Better listen, Jack.” Ianto’s eyebrows were raised, and in them Jack could read, ‘Better listen so the sooner we can finish and the sooner I can blow you in the alley.’ That might just be wishful thinking, though.

“We’d better change positions.” He rolled them over while groping Ianto’s ass. “I like you on top, anyway.” He grinned and heard the click of the camera, and hoped Dahlia caught Ianto’s eyes shut as he swallowed.

“No porn.”

Jack mouthed “later” to Ianto. His only answer was a glare and a pinch underneath his ribs.

Dahlia suggested they strip a little further and posed them, then adjusted the lights. A series of photos was taken with each man in his underwear and socks, then just underwear, in various positions but always with them pressed against each other. Jack behind, Ianto behind, anything and everything they could do.

Quite unapologetically, Jack apologized for Dahlia having to come up with creative ways to hide erections. These were classy photos, after all. Not porn. It apparently didn’t matter how often Jack would wank over them later.

Finally it was time to do a few photos in the nude. Jack expected Ianto to protest, but all he said was, “No full frontal. You can do what you want.”

He pouted as a matter of principle, but the _possibilities_. “Classy photos, Ianto. No full nudity. Just exposed hips and whatnot.” Easier to do if they both weren’t so aroused, but Dahlia didn’t seem to mind coming up with ways to cover them both. Jack willed himself not to leak as he thought about looking at the photos later and knowing how aroused both he and Ianto were during the shoot. Both of them flushed, a little sweaty from the lights, that _look_ on Ianto’s face when Jack accidentally touched him…

“Baseball stats, Jack. Cricket. Only a few more shots and you can both leave.”

Ianto pulled Jack’s head down to whisper against his ear, “Alien slime. Weevil bath time. The Queen.”

Jack grinned. “Owen.”

“You play dirty.”

“Usually you like it.”

“Time and place, Jack.”

Laughing together broke the spell of arousal, slightly, and Dahlia was able to finish the photo shoot. Jack hoped the final shots conveyed his sheer contentment at being with Ianto so intimately. 

“All right, guys. Excellent job, there should be a real nice set of photos here.” She smiled at Ianto. “You’re beautiful, together and separately.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re a hit, Ianto.”

“Wonderful. Can we get dressed now?”

“You sure?”

“Jack! No sex! Go home.” Dahlia gave them a knowing smile even through her exasperation.

“Yes, ma’am.” He stood and shook her hand.

She kept her eyes on his face, but smirked at him. “I’ll have these back to you in a couple of weeks.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll check in with my receptionist and leave you both to get dressed.”

Ianto stood as well, holding a pillow in front of himself. “Thank you, Dahlia.”

“You’re welcome.” She leaned towards him conspiratorially as she shook his hand. “I think you’re good for him. Try to keep him in line.”

Blinking, he answered, “I will.”

With a wink, Dahlia left them alone. Jack turned to Ianto and asked, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“How do you know her, Jack?”

He shrugged. “Just around.”

“Of course.”

Jack closed the distance between them and reached underneath Ianto’s pillow. “Come on. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can do something about this.” He grabbed himself with his other hand. “And this.”

“Wouldn’t want to forget that, would we.”

“Never. But, too…” Jack dropped to his knees and tossed the pillow back over his shoulder. “No need to wait, right?” He looked up to gain permission, and was met with an anxious nod. “Only take a minute.”

“Perhaps less.”

“Good, we don’t have much time.” Ianto nervously glanced at the door, and Jack eagerly applied himself to getting Ianto off as fast as possible. Where the hell was the damn stopwatch now?

He took him in easily, and braced himself against Ianto’s thrust. It really didn’t take long after that; a few times back and forth and a press of his fingers in just the right spot, and Ianto was gasping and coming hard into his mouth. His hand clenched in Jack’s hair and then it started to stroke as he calmed down.

Pulling off and giving one final lick, Jack asked, “Good?”

The hand in his hair tightened in answer as Ianto’s eyes flicked back over to the door. Then he looked down at Jack as he said, “Better hurry, she’ll be back any second.”

“I think I’ll wait.”

“You?”

“Yeah, I think I like the idea of you sitting next to me in the car, knowing how hard I am, how much you turn me on. And we can get back to the Hub and you can take care of me however you see fit.”

“You fancy waiting that long?”

“Unless you want to blow me in the SUV.”

“No, Jack.”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.”

“No, Jack. Back at the Hub.”

“All right. If you insist.”

“Wouldn’t want you unable to perform once we got there.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think there’s a danger of that?”

“No, but I like the way your eye twitches when I question your virility.”

“You’re a dangerous man, Ianto Jones.”

“And you like it.”

“Nothing better. Now, we should get dressed.”

They did so hastily, Jack enjoying watching Ianto’s skin covered almost as much as he liked watching it revealed. All the layers only made it that much more rewarding when it was exposed later.

He’d have to look through the pictures in reverse sometimes, too. He couldn’t wait until they were finished. Not that he needed much wank material when Ianto was around, but a little more couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [Picture Perfect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10703661).


End file.
